Illusions of the Heart
by Luna La Li
Summary: Ties of bonding are needed in order to keep the truce alive. Nel and Albel are chosen to be arranged into marriage. Could Albel’s feelings for a certain brunette get in the way of the truce remaining intact? Full summary inside.NelAlbelSophia
1. Becoming a Nox

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean: Till the End of Time does not belong to me. Belongs to Tri-Aace and Square-Enix.

**Full Summary:**Ties of bonding are needed in order to keep the truce alive. Nel and Albel are chosen to be arranged into marriage. Willingly they accept not exactly knowing what they got themselves into. Is their marriage fated for love or fated for hate? Could Albel's feelings for a certain brunette get in the way of the truce remaining intact?

**Rating:** M for Violence, Language, and Sexuality.

**Couples:** Many Pairings!

* * *

**Illusions of the Heart**

**Chapter 1: Becoming a Nox**

The time has come a day where a woman should be happy. Instead this day was a nightmare for the Crimson Blade, Nel Zelpher. Standing at an alter dressed in the most beautiful white wedding gown, a priceless dress which was once warn by her mother. Yet, she could not feel that overwhelming joy of this day. Her mother had married out of love she was marrying out of obeying her Queen.

All hopes of being in love and marrying was now destroyed as she stared at her soon to be husband, Albel Nox. Standing there she felt this ill sinking feeling that made her suffocate and want to just run away. Running away of course was not a choice for it would endanger the truce that was being held between the two Kingdoms Aquaria and Airyglph. As much as it pained her she had to marry this man that she detested so much. She couldn't help but feel betrayed by the Queen by a little for making her do this.

"Do you Nel Zelpher, take Albel..."

Blanking out the words of the priest as she thought hard for she had a small chance of running out now for that would be her last chance for an escape. Though with a look of the Queen's fateful look she turned towards the priest with a heavy heart "I do." she gave in.

"Then with the blessing of Apris, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The room cheered and yet the two standing before the alter had a gloomy look about them. Both did not even take to motion when they where told to kiss. The sound of Queen Romaria's cough awoken them both back to facing their new reality. Albel gave up waiting for Nel to move closer so he grabbed her and quickly planted his lips. A short kiss but a kiss that was capable of giving the joy to the two kingdoms Aquaria and Airyglph.

Albel had no desire of wedding an Aquarian though he did know he would had been stuck in a arranged marriage. Which he didn't care much for he held no desire to love anyone but would create a heir to keep the Nox line from going out. At least that is what he thought up until Fayt and them came along. His blooming love for a certain green eyed brunette was something that opened his eyes to new feelings and goals in his life. Now it seemed his goals where to be scrapped out with many other failures in his life.

The two walked together out and the two rode together to the party. Both though did not speak or embrace like other couples do. Anyone could plainly see as the two walked in together at the party they just did it for the two kingdom's truce. Both separated from one another to try to enjoy their party. Nel found herself walking towards Maria and Cliff who where sitting at a table.

"Hey Mrs.Nox." Cliff teased.

An angry look crossed her features she knew it was meant for teasing. Though right now she didn't want to hear the name Nox associating with her own name title. Resting her hands at her hips "Shut up Cliff!" she hissed.

Maria shook her head and moved her right hand idly watching the red wine move about in the wine glass "You should had just said no." she told Nel.

"I couldn't do that. Aquaria was counting on me."

Cliff raised his right eyebrow "I know for sure if I was in your shoes I would had said no." he said with a nod.

"That is because you're a guy." Maria said boredly.

"Still I meant if I was Nel. As in I took the role of a female for that statement."

Nel couldn't help but laugh at Cliff he sounded so idiotic. Though she wished she had the courage that he did "Just something I'll have to grow to enjoy." she said to them both.

Maria glanced at the dance floor and watched Fayt dance with Sophia. A longing sigh escaped her lips "Yeah.." she said driftingly.

Albel Nox glared from a corner at Fayt enviously for he danced with the one he desired most. That simple minded moron was going to get the woman he had fallen in love with. Of course now he had no choice but stand back and watch. Painful it seemed but he knew it was for a better cause for Elicoor II . He would be married to that Aquarian wench but even when making love to her, he'd think of Sophia instead.

Once more showing how pathetic he was to let his heart off guard. His metal claw twitched with the high tension in the atmosphere. Watching them mindlessly dance in celebrating the birth of his hell made him quite pissed. The sudden pause of music made his attention grow towards the dance floor once again. Seeing Woltar standing before them and all eyes at him definitely meant not a good sign.

"Will Albel Nox and Nel Nox please come to me."

As if obeying to the King was a pain but obeying the old fool was truelly annoying. Walking towards the middle and standing before Woltar the Aquarian maggot joined his side. Not close just a few inches near one another "What is it old fool?" he asked.

"The two of you must dance. It's tradition.."

"I'd rather not. I can't dance." Nel lied.

Albel shook his head "I don't wish to dance simply because I don't want to touch her." and the sound of the people making this shocked sound made him sigh.

Woltar shook his head "Please..for the sake of our kingdoms dance!" he said in a quiet voice for only the two of them to hear.

Not wanting to displease Aquaria Nel turned to face Albel "Fine, only if he wants too." she said while looking to Albel.

No he would not get the blame for this he knew she was looking for him to decline her. His crimson eyes gave a angered look "Very well." he said while pulling her arm. She obediently moved towards his forceful grip and soon the two where being watched by all as they danced. As they danced the room was dark but the surface of the ceiling sparked with projections of stars. Such a romantic atmosphere was going to waste Albel thought to himself as he stared down at the Aquarian in his arms.

Meeting his crimson eyes she gave him a light confused look but slowly made it vanish back to a blank stare. Her eyes glanced off to settle at the starry features on the ceiling it was then her right eye caught it. A swirling light moving across the ceiling a shooting star perhaps? A mimic of one of course for it was not real so she couldn't wish under it. Though following it streak across made her eyes land back on Albel.

Taking note that she was staring at him a smirk crossed his lips. Nel being caught in action found herself blushing. One thing was for sure she was confused outside she was unhappy about this at least that is what she was showing. Inside she hid something deep in heart a secret that wanted to rejoice for this day. The sudden feel of Albel letting her go brought her back from thinking within herself.

"The music stopped. We only needed to dance once." with that he left her from the dance floor.

"Your right.." shifting her eyes away from his departing form. Her heart swelled with sorrow as he left her. Then again she knew this dance to him was nothing more but something to make the kingdoms happy. Nothing out of something he desired to do he even said it himself and though she shouldn't care she did. She didn't long for a one sided love and it seemed that was what she was going to get.

Hours passed and the party was dying down. Nel and Albel said their goodbyes to everyone who came to their celebration. Cliff gave Nel a hug and Albel a light punch in the shoulder which soon led to a chase seen between the two. Maria and Mirage hugged them both even though Albel hated being touched. Then came Fayt and Sophia this made Albel grow increasingly uneasy.

"I wish you both luck." Fayt said with a smile while hugging Nel. Then shaking Albel's hand who only glared hatefully at it.

"Please try to cherish one another." Sophia smiled while hugging Nel. When it came to Sophia hugging Albel the Airyglphian's right hand rested on her back. Sophia tried to get out of the embrace but he didn't let go "Albel..?" she questioned his actions.

"Sorry.." he replied while letting go. He couldn't help but try to enjoy that embrace he had received for it might be the only one he'll ever get. Nel gave a watchful eye at Albel and couldn't help but feel some sort of resentment towards Sophia. Though it was stupid of her for she knew that Sophia had feelings only for Fayt. So she had nothing to worry about at least that is what she was hoping.

Quietly the two retreated to the Nox manor and greeted by the house attendants. All welcomed Nel with a big smiles and looks of pure happiness. Albel left Nel at the main door and ascended the steps he only turned back to look at her from all the way from the top step "Come maggot, I have your room ready." he said. Giving a sigh she walked towards the steps she was trying to get used to the attendants sudden bows as she walked past them. When she was a child she had attendants but the Zelpher family treated them like they where people not servants.

Walking behind Albel she followed him as he lead her to a bedroom. Opening it up she was greeted by huge bed meant for two covered in a crimson red comforter and the bed had a long crimson red see-through material canopy draping above the king size bed. The windows had crimson red curtains and towards the middle of the room was window doors that lead towards a balcony. The bedroom held the atmosphere for love making yet the bed would be used just for sleeping purposes. "Goodnight." Albel simply said while turning away and began to walk out.

"Albel.."

Turning around he blinked his crimson eyes "What do you want?" he asked her. He looked rather impatient and wanted to leave "You don't expect me to sleep with you do you?" he asked her.

It was something she was hoping for but it seemed he did not desire it. Since he did not desire to sleep with her then she would only have to desire it alone. Shaking her head "Don't be stupid...I just wanted to say Goodnight." she said sadly.

Giving her a devious smirk "Goodnight. If you need anything ask the servants I'm sure they'll help you with whatever you need." he then left the room, closing the door with him.

The Aquarian approached the bed that was not her own but now will be her own. Removing her uniform and changing into night gown she walked towards the window doors. Opening them slowly and walked out on to the balcony she stared off at Kirlsa's town. It was not as cold as Airyglph and was not as warm as Aquaria for the weather was rather fair in this town. The problem was the town had a rather odd scent it wasn't unpleasant just rather thick of dust probably from the mines.

Her fate was sealed now to the Nox family inside she was happy. Though her mind was thinking about how Albel would never feel the same as her. A marriage that was definitely doomed to end with a tragedy. She wondered if she would grow insane from the false love or be driven to death early? A sigh escaped her lips and she returned back to her room to lay on the bed.

As she laid there a small part wanted Albel to walk in and take her as his own. Of course it was foolish maybe even a bit to wishful thinking on her part. Staring at the ring which she was given to her it was Albel Nox's mother's ring. A most treasurable memento probably for him and he gave it up to her. That was one thing to think their was hope for he could had just bought a new one that he held no care of to throw at her to wear.

All that thinking was starting to hurt her brain and sighing heavily she tried to get some sleep. Closing her eyes and turning on her side of the right of the bed sleep had taken over her. Albel Nox on the other hand lay restless in his own bed. The room was lavished in purpler interior and his bed covers as well was purpler. He hated thinking about things that grew into a obstacle of pain.

Usually he'd kill whatever got in his way of getting something. Though killing Nel Zelpher or should he say Nel Nox was not an option. Though he wondered on Nel's thoughts for he didn't know if she felt the same intense rage of this arranged marriage. In fact both had not spoken about it after they where married. Though that dance made him wonder about Nel for that one small glimmer in her eye confused him.

Sure the glimmer faded a soon as he caught her looking at him. It still bothered him for he didn't know how Nel's mind worked. Usually it was about work and more work which he could say was their marriage more work on both their part. He could only imagine what ran through Nel's head when the Queen of Aquaria made her request of Nel marrying him. He knew he wasn't too happy when King Arzei asked of him of this.

Staring at his bandaged up left arm he gave a sigh "Pointless.." he muttered. He was thinking way to much and to be honest he didn't desire to think things through. His blade was usually the only thing that did the thinking for half of his life. With a growl the general tried to find sleep in his bed. For the next morning he knew would prove as something unusual for him.

Morning came to the Nox Manor and Albel was greeted by his butler Ferris "Morning Sir, your breakfast is awaiting you at the dinning room." he said with a bow.

Albel grumbled while sitting up in his bed "Hmp, very well I'll be down." he said while rubbing his eyes with his intact human hand. After taking the time to dress into his usual purple attire only added with the cape with the feather boa trim he walked down the steps towards the dinning room. Stopping in his tracks as he noticed Nel sitting at the table dressed simply in a white robe "Bah do you have no manners? You should dress before eating." he growled at her.

After taking a sip from a glass of orange juice she gave a long yawn "But I haven't gotten my bath yet." she told him in a light playful voice as if forgetting who Albel was.

"That is just an excuse! Next time dress before eating." he grumbled while taking a seat from across her.

Nel gave a sigh "But what about bathing?" she asked.

"Get up extra early and take one." he said with a sigh while poking the bacon strip with his fork.

"But that is such a hassle."

"Then I guess you'll have to do without." he shrugged.

The Aquarian gave a huff while taking a bite from her toast. The breakfast continued in silence after their little argument which was expected. Nel occasionally watched him eat his food she didn't think he ate but apparently he did. Albel caught her staring at him again and he put down his half bitten apple "Find anything worth staring?" he asked her.

"No. Just a moron."

"Hmp, if you say so maggot."

As soon as they where done eating they departed their separate ways in the manor. Nel found herself soaking in a bath while Albel was outside training a bit. Lifting his crimson scourge in his right hand he slashed at a wooden dummy. Staring at it he remembered when Nel Zelpher's badly drawn face on a piece of paper was attached to it. He used to call it the harpee from hell along with muttering of Aquarian maggot to wench.

Thinking back he had many names for Nel of course the most common was wench. Now he just called her whatever he felt like it sometimes her name if he felt the need. Shifting about in a stance he noticed a shadow loom behind him "Bah, who ever that might be you better be good at dodging." he said out loud. In a quick shift of his body his lower left hand which was the claw slashed out along with his crimsonscourge only to slash at air. It was a maggot he wished he didn't have to see for it was the dreamer Fayt Linegod.

"Hey are you always so uptight?"

"Bah, did you come here to bitch?" he asked Fayt.

Narrowing his eyes and with a huff he threw a present at him "I came to deliver this!" he yelled.

Albel looked down at the wrapped package now settling against his metal gauntlet "What is this?" he asked Fay.

"Idiot you just got married it's a gift."

"I gotten enough gifts for our hell uprising."

Fayt started to laugh "Hell uprising? You cant be saying that your marriage to Nel is all that bad." he said between laughs. It was only till Albel gave him a look that shut him up "Hm so it is that bad?" he asked while leaning his back against a wall.

"Bad? Tell me Fayt if you where forced into a marriage with someone you didn't love would you consider it bad?"

True it sure did sound bad but of course not all the time it was bad. Fayt thought on his answer before delivering "I don't know sometimes it's for the good. I mean back on Earth some ethical customs are arrange marriage. I mean I don't have to deal with that but some do. Most consider it rather a sort of joyful occasion regardless of love not being the first thing." he told Albel.

"Long winded speech..as usual."

Glaring at Albel "Hey! You asked me so I answered." he then ran his right hand through his blue hair.

Shaking his head and hiding his crimson eyes under his black bangs he smirked "I suppose I did. Hm so who's gift is this anyways?" he asked while shaking the box with his now free right hand.

"Ah it's from all of us. We picked it out from Earth."

"So it's not just mine?"

Fayt gave a sigh "Your so greedy..it's for Nel as well." he said.

Albel shrugged "Then I guess I'll let her open it." he said to Fayt. Just staring at him made him want to take his crimson blade and run it through him. He was not going to let hope die of ever finding a way of claiming Sophia for himself. Even if he was married to Nel and Fayt was also with Sophia he was going to find a way. A part of him wanted to just give up on this goal and leave it in the dust.

Still his heart told him to keep on loving and not just toss it. Fayt gave a look at Albel he could tell he was obviously thinking about something "You seem troubled which is rather odd for you." he said with concern.

"Shut up maggot."

"Hey I was just wondering what was wrong. Sheesh."

Albel held the present close to his chest and walked away from Fayt "I'm returning home maggot. Seeya later." he then walked away.

"Seeya.." he said with a light sigh while pushing off from the wall. Staring at the cold general as he walked he couldn't help but feel so sort of sorry for him. Though he felt more sorrow for Nel over Albel of course. Now that he thought about it he hadn't spoken to Nel at all last night and perhaps he should give her a visit. Of course if Albel would allow him even inside the manor maybe he should have Sophia come with him.

Albel returned to the manor to find Nel sitting on a couch reading a book. She probably had taken it from the Nox library. The sound of him walking in made her shift her eyes to look up towards him "Oh your back. Where have you been?" she asked.

"None of your concern." he said while throwing a present on to her lap. Causing the book she was reading to fall on the ground. An irritated growl escaped her lips as she looked at the present.

"Who is this from?"

"An admirer."

Nel gave him a glare "Be serious." she said while taking the package with both hands.

"Can't you read?" he said with a sigh.

Shaking her head she stared at the label "Oh from Fayt and them." she said with a smile. Surely the gang had given them enough gifts. What else could they have given them that they didn't have already. Carefully she opened the package and lifted the top of the box to find another box. For some reason she was afraid that this could be some kind of joke or some enchantment especially if it came from Cliff.

"What is it?"

"I don't know yet there is another box.." she trailed while taking the smaller box and opened it. It revealed two pieces of paper. Picking them up she realized it was a resort name "Hm a vacation..?" she said.

"A vacation?" he shifted his standing a bit and walked over towards her. Taking hold of the tickets he gave a sigh "What morons we have way to much things to do for such a luxury." he said.

Raising a right eyebrow "Shouldn't that be my line?" she said to him.

**TBC! **

* * *

Calamity: Hello! This is my very first Star Ocean fic. I'm pretty new to this section and well I hope everyone liked it. I know it won't please everyone since it's either a Albel x Nel or Albel x Sophia fic. I noticed there where a few arranged marriage Alnel fics but I decided to make mine a bit more darker. 

The couple is undetermined at the moment. It might be Alnel or it might be Alphia may not even be either. Well this is my first fic I hope everyone enjoyed. I will hopefully update as soon as I can. Anyways please R&R!


	2. Crown of Thorns

**Disclaimer:** Star Ocean: Till the End of Time does not belong to me. Belongs to Tri-Aace and Square-Enix.

**Summary:** Ties of bonding are needed in order to keep the truce alive. Nel and Albel are chosen to be arranged into marriage. Willingly they accept not exactly knowing what they got themselves into. Is their marriage fated for love or fated for hate? Could Albel's feelings for a certain brunette get in the way of the truce remaining intact?

**Rating:** M for Violence, Language, and Sexuality.

**Illusion** **of the Heart**

**Chapter 2: Crown of Thorns**

Nel and Albel where forced on a trip given by the gang. Standing at the space station at Tokyo, Japan the two just stared in wide eyed. The place was huge and there was so many people walking about in the space station. Cliff who held a suitcase over his shoulder laughed at the two wide eyed Elicoordians "That amazing?" he asked them. They just gave him a nod and went back to looking around at their surroundings.

At first they didn't want to go in fact Albel wanted to throw the tickets in Fayt's face. Of course it had to be Fayt for he held pleasure watching Fayt's expression turn cheery to pissed. Instead they where ordered by the Queen of Aquaria and the King of Airyglph to go. Leave it to those sneaky bastards to have it all planned out to make them go. Though now they where actually quite interested in this other world and how it worked.

Fayt lead them outside of the space station to get on a white bus. Albel nearly pulled out his crimson scourge at the sight of it "What is that thing?" he asked the blue haired boy.

"It's a bus it's kinda like a lum and pulled cart. We use it for transportation." Fayt said while pushing the warrior onto the bus. Albel grabbed onto the sides and tried to stop himself being thrown in by his rival.

"What are you doing maggot?"

Glaring a bit "Getting you on the bus that is what!" Fay said sternly while pushing him in. Albel finally gave in and fell in. He noticed a rather odd contraption sitting on a seat in front of a wheel.

"Hmp what is that pile of scrap metal?"

The robot with a bus driver hat on it's head looked towards Albel. It's red eyes glowing as if scanning Albel Nox "I am #1111" he said in a robotic voice.

"It talks?" Nel said while observing the odd device.

Maria shook her head "Yeah in Tokyo most jobs are taken by robots." she said. Though she didn't exactly expect Nel or Albel to understand what she was talking about. Taking a seat beside Mirage the bus ride of hell started. Albel nearly leaped onto his feet and waved his crimson scrouge at the sound of beeping cars. Cliff had to hold Albel back from trying to bust out from the window. Nel on the other hand remained sitting calmly looking out the window at the buildings and other new things.

As the bus stopped they arrived at a luxurious four star hotel called the Maple Leaf. "I'm impressed by you Fayt! You getting us rooms at such a fancy swanky place." he said as they entered the lobby.

"Well that is what happens when you save the world from being destroyed."

"Really? All I got was more work." Cliff sounded shocked.

Mirage gently nudged Cliff's right arm "That is because you accepted the duty of talking to the Federation." she said.

"Oh yeah."

Nel glimpsed around and noticed how colored coordinated it was. The walls where white and the curtains where a deep red. The ground was oddly a wooden surface with a shine that she could see her reflection. The furniture and chairs had red cushions to match the curtains. She also noticed a lot of people standing in line talking on odd objects.

Albel found himself looking at these young men dressed all the same. As if they where knights only they didn't look like knights but rather scrawny weaklings. He watched them push a large golden cart into a door that opened by itself and then closed by itself. He was watching closely at the elevator he didn't even notice Fayt standing in front of him waving a hand in his face. "Hey!" yelled a annoyed Fayt and Albel looked down to give him a look of what only in a cocky manner sort of way.

"Hurry up you'll be left behind." said Maria as she watched the two have a staring contest.

As they approached the elevator they had to wait for it was in use. Sophia looked around "Sometimes I hate when elevators have to hit so many floors." she said.

"To bad this place didn't have a transportation elevator." Cliff said while studying the area. In fact the hotel had a rather old design to it. Except for the employed robots that worked at the desk and gift shop area. A click sound was herd and all watched as the elevator opened it's doors letting a few people. Three young men walked out along with a young woman with long blonde hair and one single pink stripe.

Sophia and Fayt gasped "The Crown of Thorns." they said in union.

The young girl smiled at them "Hiya there!" she winked at them. While walking past the group and Albel didn't really understand the outbreak but suddenly a bunch of screaming girls and boys filled the lobby. Nel found herself being shoved into a corner by some psychotic fan and she nearly fell but someone caught her. Glancing at the hand she traveled her gaze up to see a young man with black spiky hair and blue eyes.

"You alright?" he asked Nel.

Nel just shook her head yes while glancing at Maria who was pale in the face. She then looked back towards the young man "Yes thank you very much." she said to him.

"No problem I couldn't resist helping a dasmal in distress." he laughed.

"Jade come on!" said the young girl with the pink streak in her hair. She was standing at the entrance with the other group members along with security keeping the fans away.

Jade let go of Nel's hand "Hope to see you around." he said and then caught up with his group. Maria grabbed Nel's right arm and pulled her into the elevator which was on hold for them thanks to Cliff's efforts of sneaking out of a pack of horde fans.

"Your so lucky!" said Sophia as Maria gave a nod.

Nel gave a confused look "What are you talking about?" she asked the two girls.

"Even I wish I could had hold Jade's hand." Fayt told Nel while pressing the 8th floor button.

Albel smirked a bit "I bet that isn't all? Am I not right maggot?" he asked Fayt with a cocky smirk.

"Shut up!"

The elevator came to their floor and they all piled out. Cliff gave Nel her key and lead her to her room "Albel this way! You and Nel have a sweet!" he said with a chuckle. Then opened the door and shook his head "Damn I should visit later! You guys even have a Jacuzzi in this room." he said. Nel walked in and noticed there was only one bed meaning her and Albel would have to actually sleep together. Albel followed in and noticed this as well he wasn't exactly pleased with this.

Turning around he got a glimpse of Fayt and Sophia heading into their room. Which made his blood boil a bit and he sighed "You got to be kidding me. I have to share a room with this wench?" he said bitterly.

"Albel your married to her." Cliff said while resting his hand on Albel's shoulder. Nel sighed and ignored Albel's usual nicknames for her. She approached the balcony doors and opened them to stare out at the view.

Mirage then laughed "That reminds me you guys need clothes. Later I'll come back with Earthling clothes." she told Albel and Nel.

"I'm fine with what I got."

"You can't dress in a purple skirt around here, Albel." Cliff told him. Then he looked towards Mirage "Lets hit the mall?" he said to his friend. The two left and Albel was now alone to deal with Nel in his room. He noticed she was out on the balcony so he got some alone time to grieve about Fayt being in Sophia's room. Bah he shouldn't even care for he knew this was bound to happen to him later in life.

Nel rested her gaze at the garden that looked like a maze. She never seen such pretty flowers and a cherry blossom tree before. Sighing a bit she turned around facing the doors leading back to the room and stared at Albel who sat himself down on their bed "Albel.." she hated that look he was giving off. It was a cross from being painful and tormented was she really tormenting him with this marriage? Not that it was her fault it was the Queen and King's idea after all.

Usually she'd enjoy this for she was tormenting him but she felt ill inside. Walking back into their room she looked at him with a concerned look. Resting her hands on her hips she let out a sigh to get his attention "You seem moody?" she smiled.

"Bah of course I am moody. I have to stay in a room with you!"

Shaking her head "I should be moody as well. I wouldn't want to stay in a room with you myself." she told him. His crimson eyes glared at her and he got up from the bed with a growl uttering from him. He noticed she shrank back as he moved closer and couldn't help but feel amused by that. Even though they where married they both still felt the same way towards one another.

At least that is what he thought of course he was wrong he knew little of Nel's feelings towards him. Albel stood before the Aquarian and his glare had settled down on her face "Hmp then we both agree it would be wise we change rooms?" he said. Nel gave him a puzzled look though she knew it wasn't an option. Apparently this hotel did not come cheap and she should be even grateful that Fayt got them this room. Of course was Albel thinking of switching rooms with Fayt so he could be with Sophia?

"I would say yes. Though this is a gift. So I will enjoy it the most I can." Nel replied while walking towards the bed and sitting down on the edge.

Albel just stood in the place he was standing and looked towards her "There is no way we'll sleep together." he said with a nod.

"Then I'll sleep on the couch."

Albel sighed a bit and rest a hand on his forehead "If you wish. I really don't care where you sleep. You could sleep out on the balcony then I would feel less diseased with your presence." he sternly told her. Nel felt hurt but tried to hide it to the best she could she shouldn't even feel anything towards this man. He tried to kill her teammates and not to mention herself so why should she feel the way she did? Hiding it was hard for even if she put up the mask her eyes didn't lie what she was feeling right now.

"If that is what you wish. I'll sleep out on the balcony."

Albel tilt his head looking to her "Heh what your going to be a obedient?" he asked her with a laugh. It was unlike Nel to agree to something so quickly that sounded ridicules in the first place. Staring at her feature he noticed her emerald colored eyes looked sad which once again made him feel uncomfortable "Bah whatever sleep where you wish." he looks away from her. Nel sighed and started to check out their room.

When she approached the Jacuzzi she gave a confused look "What is this thing anyway? I know it's a bath but was it this jacuzzi Cliff was saying?" she asked Albel. Though she didn't really expect an answer from him.

"I don't know fool." he grumbled.

Nel sighed to herself and herd a knock at their door. Looking to Albel she knew he wasn't planning on getting up to answer it. So she went to the door and opened it to reveal Sophia looking angry. Nel's right eyebrow raised "What is wrong?" she asked the younger girl.

"Fayt! He blew me off to play video games! Ugh I swear his brain will rot!" she was dressed in a blue bikini that showed enough to say the least. It definitely caught Albel's attention that was sure his face turned red a bit. Nel looked at Sophia with a confused look wondering why she was hardly wearing anything. Was this an earthling outfit if that was the case she rather stay in her regular attire.

"Sophia why are you not dressed?" Nel asked with concern. She wondered if the girl got so fumed at Fayt she walked out half naked. At the right corner of her eye she noticed Albel could barely stand looking at Sophia. All red faced and looking as if he was about to get up to pounce the girl like an animal. Sophia smiled at Nel knowing the Aquarian had no clue what a bathing suit was.

Shaking her head "Nope this is a bathing suit. Girls wear them to go swimming. I wanted Fayt to come with me but he ditched me for video games." she sighed. Sophia watched as Nel studied her attire more and she couldn't help but let a giggle out "Hey you want to come with me to the pool once Cliff and Mirage come back with some clothes for you guys?" she asked.

"Sure I would like to see this pool." Nel gave a nod and looked towards Albel. He who was busy staring at Sophia's body didn't realize Nel giving him a glare now. She sighed a bit "Nox, Sophia asked us a question! She wants to know if you'd like to go see the pool once Mirage and Cliff come back?" she asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah whatever." he looked away suddenly because he was caught in the act staring at Sophia. Though he wondered if Nel was the only one that noticed for he would get over that since he could careless what she thought about it. Sophia smiled at Nel and looked towards Albel who was now sulking.

Sophia then sighed a bit "I wonder if Fayt will join us? Hopefully he'll get bored but I doubt it. Since.." she looked down. Nel tilt her head and gave her a concerned look "Since he went to play video games with Maria. I hoped he'd go swimming with me but instead he ditched me for the video games with Maria!" she shouted. Albel looked at Sophia extremely amused now for he had a chance to gain the girl's affection if he played his moves right. Nel on the other hand just didn't get Fayt she thought he liked Sophia not Maria.

"Well I'm sure he just wanted to play video games not be with Maria." Nel tried to calm her down.

"Your right! He always chose video games over anything. Well I'm going back to my room when you guys get your new clothes come to our room." she smiled then walked out leaving the two alone. Nel sighed as she shut the door and looked towards Albel with a look that made him confused.

Albel looked to her and kept a light smirk on his face "Something wrong? You seem gloomed." he chuckled.

"Sorry I was a bit disgusted when I saw your tongue hanging out of your mouth like a friggan animal in heat." she snapped. Albel just started to laugh more and she felt herself burning up with anger.

"I can't help but feel your jealous? I mean your not exactly as pretty as Sophia so you should be jealous. In fact you're a tomboy not even my type." he continued on. Nel sighed and just walked out of the room back towards the balcony. She tried to escape from his comments of course she couldn't deny they hurt. Sure she wasn't exactly beautiful in a princess sense but she didn't think she was that unattractive. Albel watched her walk out on to the balcony and gave a light smirk "Maggot just because where married doesn't mean I lust or even need to look at you in that way a loving person does."he said in a cutting way.

Nel gripped the bars on the balcony and stared down "I know." she then looked back towards the room "Don't you think I know that? I know you hate me and have no desire being with me! How many times do I have to hear it?" she yelled.

Cliff who didn't bother to knock walked in with bags and Mirage as well had bags. Albel was about to say something witty at Nel until he noticed the two Klausians standing in their room "Where back with some nice clothes." he said while throwing some bags on Albel's lap. Mirage walked out towards the balcony and noticed Nel's form shaking a bit.

"You alright Nel?"

Nel look towards Mirage and smiled "Yes I'm fine. Oh you bought us clothes. Thank you very much." she said as she was handed the bags.

Cliff smiled while holding one back up to Albel "Hurry and get this on were all going to go down to the pool." he said. The Airyglphian raised a eyebrow and took the bag while fishing out black swimming trunks.

"You have one too." Mirage smiled at Nel while she dug in the back. She pulled out a two piece and it was silver. Mirage couldn't help but giggle when she blushed a bit "Cliff picked it out and he is a real pervert so what do you expect?" she smiled.

Nel just shook her head "No it's alright. I'm thankful anyways." she said. Mirage and Cliff left them alone to get dressed. Nel walked in to the bathroom finding it the only private place in the room she started to put on the bikini she was given. She managed to put on the bottom part but the top was a big mystery. The strings in the back were starting to provide much of pain then Luther's battle. When she got done fighting with the strings and managed to tie it she stared at her reflection in a huge mirror on the one right side of the wall "Oh apris this is too revealing." she looked down in embarrassment.

Albel had no problem with putting on the black trunks but he was a bit annoyed with the new prostatic hand he was given. Parting with his claw was hard and staring at a fake hand was even worse. Nel now tried to gain courage to walk out of the bathroom like this she could only imagine how she'll feel when lots of other eyes saw her. Walking out she noticed Albel staring at his new prostatic hand "That was nice of them to get you a prostatic hand." she said. Albel sighed and looked up to see a red headed vixen that possibly couldn't be Nel.

"Bah I feel naked without it." he grinned while getting up. He approached her and his eyes scanned her from head to toe. Nel narrowed her eyes and folded her arms in front of her chest. He laughed a bit "Nice but not nice like Sophia's bathing wear." he smirked.

Nel glared and then grabbed a towel near a cabinet "Quit comparing me to Sophia! I'm not her and never will be." she groaned walking towards the door.

"I know. Which is too bad for you."

Sighing she walked out of the room and wrapped the towel around her waist. She noticed Cliff and Mirage standing in the hallway. Cliff was about to lean in and kiss Mirage but stopped when he saw Nel "Damn you look hot." he laughed then got elbowed in the stomach by Mirage.

"Ahem?"

Cliff shook his head "Sorry I was just complimenting her." he said to Mirage. Then put arm around her "Don't worry I still think your #1 when it comes to hotness." he said with a smirk.

Nel laughed and watched Albel walk out with a smug look on his face. _Probably getting excited about seeing Sophia again?_ She thought in her head then looked at Mirage "Where are the rest?" she asked.

"Fayt and Sophia are now down at the pool. Maria decided she rather stay in her room then go swimming." she said with a sigh.

"Well lets go down." Cliff said and started to lead them towards the elevator. Once they got out of it they approached double doors and lots of voices from the other side could be herd. When Albel and Nel walked in they gave a confused look.

"Is this a bathhouse maggot?"

"No it's a pool. The water is not warm but cold."Cliff answered Albel.

"Ah so it's to cool off from the heat?" Nel asked and received a nod from Cliff. They headed towards the pool side and noticed Fayt sitting on a white wooden chair. He looked up with a smile as the group approached them.

"Hey."

Mirage looked around "Where is Sophia?" she asked.

"Oh! She is swimming." he laughed a bit pointing towards the deep end. Sophia was sitting on a pink tube and looked at them giving them a wave.

Nel placed her towel down on one of the chairs and approached the pool. She noticed there was a lot of kids on the one side. So the water must be more shallow and Sophia was in the deeper end "Hmm.." she studied it a bit. Albel took a seat next to Fayt and noticed most of the women hear sported a bikini. He couldn't help but laugh when the men where trailing their eyes on all the women.

The spunky girl from earlier walked in to the pool drawing a lot of attention "Hey don't let me stop your fun. Please continue." she laughed as she was followed by three men which one of them was Jade. Two built men walked in after them and sat stood by the group that seemed popular around here.

"Rumi do you think it would be okay if I jumped in for a bit?" a younger boy asked he had black hair with blue highlights. The other was a bit older long he had long blonde hair and had a pair of black shades.

Rumi smiled a bit and started to laugh "Yeah that was the idea! To relax and all until we had to practice for the concert." she said. Then noticed all the males in the room waiting for her to remove her robe. She laughed a bit and walked towards the deep side of the pool throwing it aside sending cat calls towards her way.

"Wow Rumi!" Sophia said while staring up from her float. She winked and jumped in to the water. Lyaco the younger member went in the shallow water first to get adjusted to the water he wasn't as crazy as Rumi. Sei stretched out on a chair and started to read a magazine he was close to Fayt. Fayt could barely hold himself from jumping Sei and asking him tons of questions.

Albel didn't get the big deal of this so he just stared at Sophia who now was playing a game with Rumi. Nel sat down on the edge of the pool so her bare feet was dipped in to the cold water and as if she could feel eyes she glanced back to notice Jade. Jade only smiled and approached her "Hello my dasmal in distress." he said.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that."

Blinking his blue eyes a bit "Huh really? Most of my female fans would die over that." he laughed a bit nervous. Nel gave a sigh and looked towards Rumi who was splashing Sophia with water.

"I'm not a fan." she admitted.

Jade laughed "Yeah you don't look like around her." he said while poking her red ruin on her arm. Nel smacked his hand away and got up from the ground giving him a glare.

"Don't touch me ever!" she said then walked back towards Fayt and Albel. Jade gave a confused look for he wasn't use to this. Usually a girl would be all over him the very minute he touched her with his hand. He sighed and just got in the pool to mess around with Rumi.

Albel smirked as Nel sat down in a chair beside him "Hm having fun with Jade maggot?" he asked her. Nel just glared at him and wrapped the towel around her so she didn't feel like a magnet to the men.

"No I don't like that sort of attention."

Mirage watched as Cliff went to do a cannon ball and sighed "He such a child at times. Yet that is why I love him." she smiled to herself. He jumped in and everyone near the pool side got hit with a splash.

Fayt's right eye twitch when his portalable game system got wet "Cliff! You almost destroyed my precious game system!" he snapped.

Sophia fumed "Well maybe you should put that down and come play with us!" she yelled from the pool.

"Yeah sugar come play with us." Rumi said with a wink and Fayt automatically got up from his chair to jump in the water.

Nel smiled as she watched them play and she looked towards Albel "Why don't you join them? I'm sure it'll be fun since you'll be able to play around with Sophia." she stated. Albel gave a glare towards her way and then shook his head.

"I don't wish to swim. Plus with that maggot Fayt inside the pool I'll only tempt to commit murder by drowning him. Even though I could put it as a excuse of forgetting to let him come up for some air. Maybe you rather see me give Jade that treatment? To show I care and give a damn what he does to you." he laughed a bit.

The crimson haired woman sighed "I really don't care what you do!" then got up and walked out of the pool room.

TBC

Calamity: Wow thanks for the reviews. I apologize for I have not updated in a while! Sorry if Nel is too out of character I'm trying not to make her. Also no worries I do not plan to have OOC/Canon so don't hope on Nel/Jade. Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review!


End file.
